Julie Mayer
Julie Alexandra Mayer is her mother's daughter in more ways that one. Both Susan and Julie are extremely compassionate, often putting other people's needs before their own. They have a tendency to fall for troubled men and a hard time unraveling themselves from destructive relationships. But if anyone is more levelheaded of the two its Julie, who tends to mother her own mother. Like many kids of single moms, Julie often feels more like Susan's friend than her daughter, which creates problems when Susan feels the need to assert who's in charge. Character History Season One She is briefly romantically involved with Zach Young, she soon comes to find him disturbing and breaks up with him. Zach continues to linger around Julie, trying desperately to win her back, but his plans backfire when Susan refuses to let them see each other after Zach throws a table in anger when Susan says they should "cool it, for a while". She is intelligent and gets good grades at school, has a good singing voice, and is very helpful to other children of the Wisteria Lane. She is a good friend to Danielle. The idea of her mother and father remarrying isn't a good thing to her, noting "I can't go through another divorce". For Susan, she is always there when needed. Julie is, ironically, far more mature than either her accident-prone mother or her cheating father. Season Two Julie was the voice of worry for Susan's re-marriage to Karl, but agreed to it because she wanted Susan to have her surgery to remove her wandering spleen. As an act of kindness towards Zach and Mike, she invited Zach bowling with them, to try and help Mike and Zach bond. Their friendship was ruined when Paul Young forbid Zach to ever speak to them ever again. She also catches Susan in bed with her dad Karl, and she is forced to sleep in a small van with Susan when their house is burned down by Edie Britt, Karl buys them a new house but Susan refuses. ' Season Three Julie is involved in a hostage situation - a supermarket held up by Carolyn Bigsby. She and Susan were fighting before she got held hostage. Austin and Julie form a bond when they are faced with a life and death situation she is present when Carolyn kills Nora Huntington. A hostage picks up a gun and shot Carolyn in the head killing her, Julie and the other hostages leave the super market and Susan is shocked to see Julie. . Julie meets Edie's nephew, Austin McCann, who she likes but doesn't want to admit it. Edie soon tells Julie that Austin is bad news and that she shouldn't get attached, Julie assures her that she is just friends with Austin and Edie replies with, "Yeah, that's what they all say". Julie decides to give up her virginity to Austin after a talk with Andrew made her think that if she didn't have sex with Austin, he would leave her. Shortly afterward it is revealed that Austin is cheating on Julie with Danielle, who's supposed to be Julie's friend. As Susan finds out that Edie gave Julie birth control, she and Edie Britt walk in on Danielle and Austin in a compromising position which leads Susan to tell Julie, who is then seen crying on her mom's shoulder. They later reconcile only to have Austin leave town as he impregnated Danielle, which Julie doesn't know. Julie welcomes back Bree and Orson Hodge when they arrive back from their honeymoon. She questions them about Danielle's whereabouts and why she hasn't responded to any of her emails or phone messages. Bree tells Julie that Danielle came across a boarding school which she loved and she wanted to stay there for a year. Bree also assures Julie that she will get Danielle to send her an email in the morning, all of which is a cover up, since Danielle is pregnant with Austin's child. Julie is the only guest at Susan's and Mike's wedding later in the episode and watches as the Vicar marries them. Season Four Julie has a renion with her old friend Dylan Mayfair. Who does not remember live there at all.Julie and Dylan did the founders day ball.After a series of events it discovred that Dylan was adopeted and her mom covered it up when the real Dylan die in a accident. Julie went off to Princeton after Susan gave birth to M.J. After the five-year jump at the end of Season Four, Julie left for college and is studying as a medical student. Season Five Julie returned home to introduce her new boyfriend to Susan. During the episode, Lloyd propse to her and she declines. She then goes back to school. Season Six Julie returns to Wisteria Lane in season 6. She helps her mother and Mike plan their wedding. She is then asked by Danny Bolen, to help tutor him in math. It is later proven that he isn't even enrolled in school yet. Later Danny asks Julie out, and Karen witnesses a fight between the two. Julie is Susan's maid of honor as she re-marries Mike. Later, while taking out the recycling, she is strangled from behind by a masked assailant and left for dead. Her neighbors Karen and Roy find her, with Karen thinking Danny was responsible. Julie might be pregnant, which she told Lynette, who later revealed it to Susan at the hospital. The doctors then revealed that Julie was not pregnant. There is a possibility that Julie has a romantic history with Nick Bolen. Julie was in medical school, to become a surgeon. However, 6 months before she was put into her coma, she had quit. While she was deciding what to do with her life, she got a job as a waitress. She never told Susan this. She found out after Andrew accidentally told her. It is revealed that Julie was dating a married man while away, it is then hinted that Nick Bolen was the married man when he secretly visits her in the hospital under the alias Dominick. Wisteria Lane throws Julie a "Welcome Home" party. Nick tries to talk to Julie but she tells him that she doesn't want anything to do with him anymore. Danny witnesses his father trying to talk to Julie and isn't impressed with him. Angie knew about the affair for weeks and when Julie tries to make small talk with her, she tells her not to, and to "avert her eyes and blush." She shouldn't be talking to the wife of the guy she "banged." Danny tries to date Julie but since she was in a relationship with his father, she declines. After being rejected by Julie, Danny tries to kill himself but is unsuccessful. None of the Delfino's were at the Christmas party when the plane crash took place, presumably because Mike was wrongly arrested for Katherine's "attempted murder", her father Karl however died in the crash. Karl leaves Julie money after he dies, it is un-clear who will watch over her other half-brother, Evan. She then tells Danny Bolen that she will be leaving to visit her cousins "back east" until they catch the Fairview Strangler. However, she does agree to accompany him to a comedy show featuring their pal, Eddie. It is obvious Danny's plans with her are romantic. Julie then receives a plea from Ana begging her to help her win over Danny. Julie decides to fix them up instead of pursuing a relationship with him herself. After Danny and Ana make a connection, Susan reveals that Julie has gone to be with her cousins and they allow a reformed stripper named Robin stay in her room. 'Trivia' *Julie was originally planned to be named Jenna Meyer and to be a 10-year-old. *She is the only main teen role credited as a regular (all other being "also starring"). *She is Jewish on her father's side. *Julie has dyed her hair four times. Her hair was dark brown in season 1, light brown in season 2, blonde in seasons 3-5 and red in season 6. Category:Main characters